Forever Is Just The Beginning: Roxanne Uley
by Chernobyl 666
Summary: Roxanne Uley es una nativa de la tribu Quileteu en La Push, criada por sus padres, Sam y Emily la han educado con las creencias de la reserva aunque ella se muestra escéptica. Eso al menos hasta que la joven alcanza la edad adulta. ¿Qué pasaría si un día te das cuenta que tu vida no era como la imaginabas? ¿Qué pasaría si un día tu mundo cambia dramáticamente?
1. Sobre Roxanne

_**Capítulo 1. About Roxanne**_

_**"Querido Diario:**_

_**"Vengo de la nada, vivo en lo ilógico y voy a lo desconocido"**_

_**¿Alguna vez te has sentido como una bolsa de plástico a la deriva en el viento, queriendo empezar de nuevo? ¿Alguna vez te has sentido, tan delgada como el papel, como un castillo de cartas, a solo un soplido de caer? ¿Alguna vez te has sentido ya profundamente enterrada, gritando a 6 pies bajo tierra pero nadie parece escuchar una palabra? Yo sí**_

_**¿Alguna vez sientes que no puedes más? ¿Alguna vez te sientes fuera de lugar? Como algo a lo que no perteneces y nadie te entiende. ¿Alguna vez haz quieres salir corriendo? ¿Te encierras en tu habitación con la radio encendida tan alta que nadie te escucha gritar? Yo sí**_

_**¿Alguna vez te haz sentido más solo que nunca? ¿Alguna vez te has sentido herido y perdido? ¿Te has sentido abandonado en la oscuridad? ¿Expulsada? ¿Estar al filo de romperte y nadie está ahí para salvarte? No, tú no sabes cómo es. Bienvenido a mi vida"**_

Una persona no entendería nada de eso, no tendría sentido para alguien que es completamente feliz. Pero Roxanne Uley no se sentía así. Todas esas palabras, estaban grabadas como fuego en su memoria. Era como en realidad ella se sentía pero jamás lo demostraba. Siempre había demostrado ser de esas personas que mostraba su mejor sonrisa a pesar de que los tiempos fueran los peores. Todo el tiempo mostrando al mundo una máscara de fuerza y felicidad, cuando por dentro se caía a pedazos. A veces fingir estar bien es más fácil de lo que uno piensa.

Su historia empezaba con la de sus padres. Sam Uley y Emily Young. Vivían en una cabaña en la reservación Quileute de la Push en Forks Washington. llena de tradiciones y leyendas. Una pareja que había atravesado por una difícil situación y que las cicatrices de Emily eran testigos de ello.

En la push, su padre tenía una familia pero no compartía con ellos lazos sanguíneos, más bien era una amor fraternal y algo más. El grupo conformado por Quil Jared, Embry, Paul, Seth, Jacob, Brady y Collin y una chica: Leah, eran muy unidos entre sí. Leah era la tía de Roxanne, pero más que su tía, era su mejor amiga. Leah le había contado la relación que había tenido con su padre y de cómo sus padres se habían enamorado. Aunque en general, las historias de la tribu rayaban en la fantasía. Siendo Roxanne muy escéptica al respecto.

Sin embargo ella había notado algo raro en el grupo de su padre. No los veía envejecer a ninguno solo a su madre y ella. Ellos parecían de la misma edad. Pero nada de eso le preocupaba, había algo más a lo debía temer. Su pesadilla que la atormentaba desde hace un par de años. Siempre era el mismo sueño...

_"Roxanne había despertado en medio de una carretera, el sol estaba en su punto máximo por lo cual el calor era abrazador, el cielo tenía un azul imposible, hermoso que jamás había visto. Sintió el frío suelo contra su mejilla y eso le produjo un escalofrío. Se incorporó lentamente, se tambaleó un poco y cubrió sus ojos del sol. Tenía la extraña sensación de ser observada. Miró el lugar donde se encontraba, pronto captó una imagen. Un pueblo se erige en la cima de una colina. Caminó lentamente por la carretera, parpadeó ya que la luz del sol le seguía lastimando y cuando miró al frente ya estaba en la entrada del pueblo. Observó con detalle cada rincón del lugar, parecía como un santuario viviente de la arquitectura y del arte de los distintos períodos etruscos, romanos, medievales y renacentistas. Comenzó a caminar sin sentido por las calles llegando a una plaza llena de gente con capas rojas, donde también se encontraba una torre con un reloj que anunciaba el medio día. El mar de gente caminaba despreocupadamente por aquel pueblo tan pintoresco y lleno de misterio. Un callejón oscuro llamó su atención, avanzó por el callejón que se estrechaba más a medida que descendía. Se sorprendió al ver que al final del camino solo había una pared de ladrillos rojos, sin ventanas ni puertas. Miró a su alrededor y se encontró con una alcantarilla, hundida en lo más bajo del pavimento, sin pensarlo, se deslizó por la alcantarilla al ver que era la única salida, además de que sentía aquella presencia desde que despertó. Una vez en el túnel de la alcantarilla -que estaba en penumbra, pero no a oscuras- comenzó a caminar. Cansada de no averiguar donde estaba, corrió por el túnel que parecía nunca acabar, al llegar al final del pasillo se encontró con unas enormes puertas de hierro forjado se abrían, incitando entrar. Corrió hipnotizada por averiguar qué había dentro. Corrió a una velocidad impresionante, casi imposible y frenó en seco cuando estuvo dentro de un vestíbulo. Anduvo por los pasillos de aquel lugar que estaba iluminado por antorchas hasta unas escaleras que ascendían y al llegar al último escalón había un ascensor, entró, cerrándose las puertas detrás de ella. El ascensor siguió su curso y cuando se detuvo, las puertas se abrieron dejando ver una recepción iluminada por la luz radiante del sol. Un escritorio y una recepcionista se encontraba en aquel lugar. La recepcionista levantó la vista y le indicó el camino con un gesto. Se dirigió lentamente mirando las pinturas una llamó su atención, era ella, abrió la boca retrocediendo, tenía los ojos rojos, un vestido de color azul, estilo medieval, volvió a retroceder asustada chocando contra una armadura y al girarse había una foto más de ella pero con un vestido rojo, negó con la cabeza asusta y se apresuró a andar por el pasillo, pronto llegó a unas puertas grandes con la cerraduras de oro, aparentemente pesadas, su sorpresa fue que eran todo lo opuesto. _

_Las empujó con suavidad y una luz la cegó unos instantes. Lo primero que miro fue el techo, un cúpula dejaba pasar algunos rayos del sol a la sala. Bajó la vista y la siguiente imagen que captó la dejó sorprendida. Tres tronos se posicionaron al fondo, subiendo dos escalones, el área era un círculo que permitía la visibilidad de todo, columnas de mármol se alzaban a los lados. De vuelta a los tronos, se percató que había tres personas sentados en ellos. Se acercó lentamente y puedo verlos mejor. De izquierda a derecha, se encontraba un hombre castaño, en medio uno pelinegro muy familiar y después un rubio. Tenía facciones perfectas, sus pieles eran semejantes a las de la piel de cebolla, pero lo que más llamó su atención fueron sus ojos. Rojos carmesí, del color de la sangre, como los de la pintura. Los tres hombres le miraban fijamente. El pelinegro le sonrió._

—_Que sorpresa… la traidora sigue viva_—_habló con algo de desprecio en su voz y ella tuvo la horripilante sensación de salir corriendo. Sin pensarlo giró sobre sus talones y echó a correr pero dos hombres corpulentos le bloquearon el paso. Retrocedió asustada._

—_Debiste morir cuando nos atacaron_—_comentó el rubio en un tenue susurro. Su voz le heló la sangre y los vellos de la nuca se le erizaron._

—_Acabemos de una vez con esto, Heidi llegará en cualquier momento_—_terció el castaño con expresión aburrida. Tragó en seco._

—_Felix_—_pronunció el pelinegro, juntando sus manos. Uno de los corpulentos, el más alto la tomó del cuello. Tocó el brazo del tal Felix y este comenzó a chillar de dolor aquello la asustó, y al instante este le soltó y corrió de regreso por el pasillo por donde había llegado. Se sentía atrapada en una de esas pesadillas aterradoras en las que tienes que correr y correr hasta que te arden los pulmones, sin poder desplazarse a la velocidad deseada, cada vez sentía el miedo en la atmósfera._

_Se giró para ver a dos hombres detrás de ella, volvió la vista al frente. Unos jóvenes, gemelos, chico y chica le tapaban el paso en la entrada del callejón. Uno de ellos, el chico de cabellos castaños, estiró ambas manos al frente y de sus palmas comenzó a salir una densa neblina negra que se acercaba lentamente hacia ella. Corrió pero al instante frenó en seco y retrocedió de vuelta al callejón, Felix y el otro chico ya no estaban, estaba atrapada. Justo cuando llegó a la pared, los dos corpulentos aparecieron cerrándole el paso. Sin pensarlo, le proporcionó un golpe a Felix, pero este lo esquivó con facilidad, la tomó del cabello para después lanzarla contra el cobrizo, se sujetó de su saco negro para no caer, este amablemente quitó sus manos del saco y lo acomodó con elegancia. La castaña volvió a atacar con un golpe pero el cobrizo lo evadió en un limpio movimiento, sin embargo este le proporcionó un codazo en la costilla que la mandó contra la pared de ladrillo rojo. La neblina avanzó peligrosamente, hasta envolverla por completo dejando ver sólo su rostro, no sentía nada era como si la le hubieran anulado los sentidos, excepto el de la vista. Los cuatros oji-rojos se acercaron._

—_¿Qué haremos con ella, Jane?_—_preguntó el castaño apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de la rubia. Esta suspiró con pesadez._

—_Decisiones, decisiones, Alec_—_murmuró poniendo su vista en la pelinegra que forcejeaba por escapar, sin éxito, soltó unos sollozos_—_¡Quieta y cállate!_—_ordenó Jane, al instante se quedó callada _—_Vamos a torturarla_—_respondió con una alegre sonrisa. Pronto volvió recuperar sus sentidos, pero ojala no lo hubiera hecho. Jane le sonrió. La luminosa y alegre sonrisa de un niño inocente y, de forma súbita, sintió que se quemaba. El fuego recorría cada vena de su cuerpo, se apoderaba de cada centímetro de su piel, roía todos y cada uno de sus huesos hasta la médula. Hasta la última célula de su cuerpo refulgía en la peor agonía inimaginable. El dolor en los oídos le impedía oír sus propios gritos, estaba tirada en el piso_—_Que divertido_—_admitió Jane y en cuanto habló, el fuego desapareció._

—_¿Por qué no me matas de una maldita vez?_—_preguntó desafiante y burlona. Felix le soltó una bofetada, sacando sangre de su labio inferior. El cobrizo fue el que con todas sus fuerzas tuvo que contener las ganas de lanzarse contra ella y morderla. ¿Cuánto dolor sería necesario para causarle la muerte? ¿Por qué no le arrancaban la cabeza de una buena vez?. _

—_Eres una aguafiestas...pero si deseas morir..._—_Jane borró la sonrisa y su rostro se volvió inexpresivo_—_¿Demetri?_—_llamó Jane con pereza y con un bostezo mientras el chico de cabellos cobrizos se acercaba a ella._

—_¡No! Espera... no quiero morir... no se porque él quiere matarme, por favor, te lo suplico_—_pidió entre lágrimas pero Jane se echó a reír._

—_No hacemos excepciones_—_le respondió, divertida_—_ni damos segundas oportunidades. Es malo para nuestra reputación_—_se encogió de hombros. La castaña negó asustada y solo susurraba que la perdonaran, aunque técnicamente no sabía cuál era su crimen_—_Encárgate de eso, Demetri_—_dijo Jane con indiferencia y con un gesto del mentón hacia la joven_—_Quiero volver a casa_—_murmuró. _

—_No mires_—_susurró el gemelo de Jane y cerró los ojos. Solo sintió los colmillos de Demetri sobre su cuello, succionando su sangre. "Vampiro" pensó y entonces..._

—Volterra—susurró Roxanne abriendo los ojos de golpe e incorporándose de la cama. Su rostro estaba iluminado por la tenue luz de la luna blanquecina que coronaba el firmamento. Estaba sudando frío y su pecho subía y bajaba a causa del susto. Su corazón parecía caballo desbocado. Le costaba trabajo respirar.

Cada noche tenía la misma pesadilla desde que tenía memoria, cada noche era la misma sensación de miedo, de no poder escapar. Miró su reloj. Eran las cuatro de la mañana y no lograba conciliar el sueño. Suspiró profundo. Tomó el vaso con agua que estaba en su mesita y bebió con lentitud. Dejó el vaso en su lugar, volvió a acomodarse en la cama y se tapó con la cobija, esperando no volver a soñar aquello.


	2. El primer secreto

_**Capítulo 2. The First Secret**_

_**Difícil prueba es guardar un secreto peligroso. **_

A la mañana siguiente, Roxanne se despertó sudando frío. El mismo sueño se repetía cada que cerraba los ojos. Sus padres sabían de aquel sueño. Los primeros años fueron lo más difíciles, ya que gritaba y se ponían histérica, haciendo aún más difícil la tarea de dormirla, pero con el tiempo, ella misma se fue controlando.

Se bajó de la cama y camino al tocador para alaciar su enmarañado cabello. Después se puso las pantunflas y salió de la habitación, bajando las escaleras y dirigiéndose a la cocina. Cuando entró, no encontró a su madre. Extrañada, salió de su casa. No había ni un alma cerca. Se preguntó dónde estarían todos. Busco en los límites del bosque y le pareció demasiado extraño que no hubiera nadie cuidando la casa o cerca de esta.

Aún así, sentía una presencia cerca de ella. Miró a todos lados, buscando al dueño de aquella mirada tan pesada, sin embargo no consiguió localizarla. Cansada de buscar se dirigió de nuevo a su casa. Antes de entrar un ruido captó su atención, se giró de nuevo al bosque, alerta.

—¿Mamá?—preguntó y como respuesta obtuvo un gruñido—¿Quién anda ahí?—alzó la voz y agudizado su mirada. La vista que percibió a continuación le tomó completamente por sorpresa. Un lobo gris, del tamaño de un caballo, salía del bosque a paso tranquilo, sin quitar la vista de ella. Esta, le miró asustada. El lobo se acercó lentamente, haciéndole retroceder en los escalones de la casa, hasta que Roxanne pisó mal y cayó hacia atrás. Tragó en seco cuando el lobo estuvo a centímetros de ella.

—¡Seth!—gritó la voz de Leah a sus espaldas. El lobo gris giró su cabeza y contempló a Leah por unos instantes. Detrás de Leah surgieron Jacob y Paul. Roxanne agrandó los ojos al escuchar que el lobo se llamaba Seth.

—Rox ¿estás bien?—preguntó Jacob acercándose a ella. La joven aún se encontraba en estado de shock.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando?—logró decir al ver a Jacob y luego al lobo. Su respiración era agitada. Paul negó con la cabeza y Leah le dio un golpe en la cabeza a el lobo.

—Idiota, Seth—dijo Paul acercándose—Sam nos matara—se quejó. Roxanne seguía sin comprender.

—¿Seth? ¿Mi papá? ¿El lobo te entiende? ¿El lobo se llama Seth? ¿Que rayos pasa aquí?—preguntó totalmente aturdida. Miró a Leah en busca de ayuda y esta se acercó, acariciando su cabello.

—Tranquila, todo esta bien—le dijo con dulzura. Miró a un costado de Leah y el lobo entró corriendo al bosque. Unos segundos después, Seth salió de entre los árboles.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando?—preguntó de nueva cuenta, con la voz temblorosa.

—Cálmate Roxanne—pidió Jacob amablemente.

—¿Cómo cojones quieres que me calme? Acabo de ver a un lobo del tamaño de un caballo.

—Perdón por asustarte Rox—se disculpó Seth acercándose lentamente, Roxanne volvió a retroceder. Su mente procesaba lo que acababa de ver y oír, no entendía nada.

—¿Asustarme? ¿De qué hablas?—dijo la pelinegra entrecortadamente.

—Yo era el lobo—aclaró Seth. Paul se golpeó la frente con la mano.

—Ya se descubrió el lobo—murmuró Leah—Tendré que avisarle a Sam—y sin previo aviso salió corriendo en dirección al bosque. Entraron a la casa, Roxanne sintió que sus piernas comenzaban a ceder de la impresión. La sentaron en la silla frente al comedor de madera y le sirvieron un vaso de leche.

—¿Seth...Seth...es..un...un...un hombre...lobo?—tartamudeó ella mirando a los presentes.

—No solo Seth...—dijo Jacob y le miró extrañada—Todos los pertenecientes a la manada de tu padre lo somos—. La mente de Roxanne estaba hecha un lío tremendo. Su mente se detuvo ante la última frase de Jacob.

—¿Mi padre es un hombre lobo?—preguntó asustada.

—En primera no somos hombres lobo, sino metamorforos—aclaró Paul. Roxanne procesaba toda la información, sin entender nada. Un ruido la sacó de sus pensamientos. Sus padres y el resto de la manada entraban por la puerta.

—Rox...—pronunció su padre al verla en el silla. La mencionada sintió una extraña sensación recorrerle.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?—Roxanne se incorporó de la silla, mirando a su padre molesta. Sentía que la habían excluído.

—Rox, tu padre y yo decidimos no contártelo porque aun eras muy pequeña y no creías en nuestras leyendas—habló su madre. La chica negó con la cabeza.

—Pudieron habérmelo explicado—acusó con su dedo a sus padres. —No soy tan tonta, pude haberlo entendido—se quejó.

—Rox si nos dejaras explicarte...—comenzó su padre.

—¿Explicarme qué?—replicó igual de molesta que antes—¿Qué son metamorforos?

—Roxanne..—volvió a decir su madre.

—No, no quiero oírlos—gritó y subió corriendo las escaleras cerrando la puerta de un portazo, colocándole el seguro instantes después. Sintiéndose excluída, se dio una larga ducha. Al salir se puso lo primero que entró, ropa bastante cómoda. Intrigada prendió su laptop y comenzó a buscar en internet.

Puso en el buscador "Hombre Lobo". Un montón de respuesta a su búsqueda bombardearon su pantalla. Le dio Clic a la primera página y comenzó a leer.

"El **hombre lobo**, también conocido como **licántropo**, es una criatura legendaria presente en muchas culturas independientes a lo largo del mundo. Se ha dicho que este es el más universal de todos los mitos (probablemente junto con el del vampiro), y aún hoy, mucha gente cree en la existencia de los hombres lobo o de otras clases de «hombres bestia». Todas las características típicas de aquel animal - como son la ferocidad, la fuerza, la astucia y la rapidez- son en ellos claramente manifiestas, para desgracia de todos aquellos que se cruzan en su camino. Según las creencias populares, este hombre lobo puede permanecer con su aspecto animal únicamente por espacio de unas cuantas horas, generalmente cuando sale la luna llena.

En el folclore y la mitología, un hombre lobo es una persona que se transforma en lobo, ya sea a propósito o involuntariamente, a causa de una maldición o de otro agente exterior. Se asoció la transformación con la aparición de la luna llena, pero este concepto fue raramente asociado con el hombre lobo hasta que la idea fue tomada por los escritores de ficción moderna. La mayoría de las referencias modernas están de acuerdo en que un hombre lobo puede ser asesinado si se le dispara una bala de plata, aunque esto es producto de la narrativa moderna y no aparece en las leyendas tradicionales, aunque algunas clásicas dicen que se puede matar cortándole la cabeza y arrancándole el corazón. Como dato adicional, en versiones modernas, se agregó la idea que ha existido una fuerte rivalidad entre vampiros y hombres lobo."

Negó con la cabeza, no podía ser cierto todo aquello que leía. Los hombres lobo mataban gente inocente, se transformaban en luna llena, eran bestias sin la capacidad de pensar. Estaba demasiado aturdida como para pensar, su mente no lograba entender el porque le habían ocultado aquel peligroso secreto, sin duda el primero de muchos.


End file.
